


Youngest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Youngest

Harold entered the hospital room where his wife was. He saw her cuddling with the new baby.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey." she said.

"Hey, so Barney is in school. How is the little guy and how are you?" asked Harold.

"I'm fine and so is the little guy. Come say hello." said Edith.

Harold walked towards her and saw the baby.

His new son had blonde hair like his wife and blue-green-gray eyes.

He looked a lot like Edith's brother. Harold didn't like him very much.

Francis had always thought Harold didn't deserve Edith.

"He looks adorable." said Harold. He was a little disappointed. 

Barney looked a lot like him.

"What is his name." asked Harold.

"Clinton Francis Barton." said Edith with a smile.

Outwardly Harold smiled but inside he was seething.

She had named his son after two people he didn't like.

The baby cooed smiling.

Harold knew it would be difficult to love this child.


End file.
